The present invention relates to tape recording systems and specifically to a system for reproducing only selected pieces of recorded material and recording the selected pieces for the production of a custom recording having only requested recorded material thereon.
In the past, it has been common to have a great variety of reproducing and recording equipment which is frequently combined. Typical recording equipment includes recording discs or records, wire recorders and magnetic tape recorders. The present invention is directed primarily to magnetic tape recorders and specifically to ways of reproducing customized, pre-recorded tapes. It has also been common in the past to provide means for feeding a plurality of pre-recorded tapes or records in a selected order for reproduction in that order and there has also been provided machines for selecting a predetermined recording for reproduction. Generally, however, pre-recorded eight track tapes or tape cassettes or even long playing records are mass produced with a variety of recorded pieces thereon for sale through retail outlets. The consumer is generally faced with the decision of buying the tapes or records when frequently he is interested only in a few or maybe one of a selected piece on the recording. This increases his cost for obtaining a selected piece and requires him to listen to the selected recordings which he has no desire to listen to. The present invention, on the other hand, would allow a consumer to order a custom tape of selected pieces from a large bank or selection which is then programmed into the present apparatus to produce a custom tape with only the pieces the customer desires to have on the tape. The present system is designed to be operated by a single individual and to be produced at a cost where it can be sold or used in any large metropolitan area as well as through mail order sales.